May's vampire story
by Glaceon Lover India Rocks
Summary: May an angel along with her brother Max go to a new school and a new life and Drew and his little sister Amy seem to have a blood rush ever sins they got there vampires love the taste of angel blood. THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: hi yes im in the middle of a story but I just had a very good idea for a story**_

_**May: cool good for you**_

_**Me: yep anyway before Drew comes I nor Lydia does not own pokemon READ ON!**_

May's vampire story

"May" May's brother asked

"Hi Max" May said with her brown hair shining in the light and her sapphire eyes glowing "Time for are big move to la Rousse city and its high school" May said in a very happy way

"Yep… but May don't you think it might be hard to hide the faked that where angles" Max said it's true they are angles there mum and dad are up in heaven

"Max don't be like that if your ever in trouble just come to me ok?" May asked

"Yep" Max said happier now

"The only thing we need to worry about is if there are vampires" May muttered

"Come on May we need to get there fast" Max said

"Coming" May said

With Drew

"Drew im thirsty" Drew's younger sister said

"Well Amy go get one of your slaves to give you a drink" Drew said with his Grass green hair and eyes he was slightly pale

"There all in lesson" Amy said with her pink hair and brown eyes she was also pale

"Amy you know the best thing about having a slave is they have to think of an excuse and come to you I swear you know nothing about being a vampire" Drew said

"But when I know what im doing im pretty good at hunting and stuff" Amy said with a smile her eyes went red dark red to show she was in vampire form

"See was it that hard" Drew said knowing she was getting one of her slaves

"You know I was going to be nice and let you have a bit as well but now I don't want to" Amy said

"Like I care I can get some whenever I want" Drew said "Before your drink comes we are showing 2 new students around May and Max Maple Max is 11 so he is your job and I'll take May because she's 13" Drew said

"Ok" Amy said then there was a knock on the door "Yay drink time" Amy said going red eyes again and going to the door "Bye Drew" She said and left

"She better not drink his blood right outside last time someone almost walked in" Drew said walking outside "Looks like drinking from the smart people made her a little bit smarter" Drew said laughing

With May

"Why do I smell blood fresh blood oh god it stinks I guess that why angles only drink mermaid blood" May said

"May where do we go now" Max asked

"Well the head teacher said they would send someone to show us around" May said looking around then she looked behind her and there stood a boy around her age with green hair and eyes "AHHHHH" May screamed falling on her butt

"Wow that was quite a reaction there" the boy said

"Hum well im guessing your showing me around please say no" May said

"Hi im Drew and im going to be your guide" Drew said with a smirk

"Drew don't annoy her and remember what I said before" A girl that looked around Max's age with pink hair and brown eyes

"Can I have her as a guide please" May asked

"No" Drew said

"Fine have a nice day Max with the nice one" May said walking away with her head down

"Bye May" Max said

"So that's your sister" The girl asked

"Yep and you are" Max asked

"Amy nice to meet you Max" Amy said

"You too" Max said

_**Me: I know short but it's late at night so don't blame me and I just remembered that I can't wright I another chap until like a week sorry people but just tell me whether I should keep up with the story or give it up on it tell me what you think**_

_**May: yer where wandering **_

_**Drew: im not **_

_**Me: Why I adder **_

_**May: Don't do it**_

_**Me: Why **_

_**May: *sighs* Just tell us what you think bye Review **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: hi**_

_**May: hi **_

_**Drew: Bye **_

_**May: Nope you're not going any ware **_

_**Drew: I hate you**_

_**May: Love you too**_

_**Me: any way what im shocked about is how treatybirdcage has read every one of my story's and always reviews but thank you for it if you're reading this you get a cyber-cake**_

_**Paul: what**_

_**Me: every time someone reviews they get a cyber-cake to show how much I like the faked they did**_

_**May: cool India and Lydia rocks don't own pokemon**_

_**Me: READ ON! **_

May's vampire story

With May and Drew May's POV

"So…" I said thinking of a question to ask "Where is my room"

"You're lucky 1 you get a room close to your brother 2 you get a room close to me and 3 it's on the top floor so you can see everything" Drew said

"Number 2 sounds bad but the rest are good" I said

"You should know that im the most popular boy in school and you won't believe the chances I've given you to adore me do you not like me?" Drew asked

"What was your first clue" I asked

"Anyway hears your room need anything just ask anyone" Drew said and left

"WAIT" I said running up to him "Dose this school have a church" I asked

"Well yer most people don't use to throw" Drew said

"Well im shore I could change that" I said going back to my room

"How" Drew asked

"Just wait and see" I said closing the door to my room it was a nice room it had sky blue walls and a little balcony it had one single bed next to the wall and a wooden wardrobe about the same size as me next to the door "Cool" I said hoping on my bed

**Knock **

"I bet it's Max" I said

"Hi May I just wanted to check that this is your room Amy said it was" Max said

"Well that's ok where's your room" I asked

"Right next to Drew's over there" Max said pointing down the hall

"Yep and the funny thing is my room is right here" Amy said

"Cool at least I have a good next door neighbour" I said

"Hey I have some friends that are your age what to meet them" Amy said

"Defo" I said going off with Amy

"May this is Dawn and Misty" Amy said

"Nice to meet you" I said

"You to" Dawn said

"So May what do you like to do" Misty asked

"Flying" I said

"You mean like on a plane" Dawn said

"Oh y-e-r of c-o-r-e-s I mean what I can't fly" I stuttered a fail of a lie

"Why are you stuttering?" Misty asked

"Well im nervous ok im at an all-new school in a place I've never been and I don't even know where the mall is" I lied better than before angle are like vampires really we can do all their stuff but we have a brain cell unlike them

"I think someone needs a hug" Dawn said

"Well not reall…" I tried to say but Dawn cut me off with a bone crushing hug

"Dawn don't crush her" Misty said Dawn let go and I fell on my back

"May are you ok?" Amy asked

"Just give me 2… to 10 minutes" I said siting up and falling back down

At night with Drew and Amy Drew's POV

"You know Drew there's something wired about the Maples" Amy said

"I agree I mean May doesn't like me every girl likes me even mums like me" I said

"Drew this isn't about if she likes you or not it's the faked that they seem like something we never come across before like a different power or something" Amy said

"Drew why are your eyes red" Amy asked

"Why do you think" I said

"Hey no you made a promise to never go after something until IV smelt it to" Amy said

"Fine I'll wait but it's about 100 miles away and you nose can only smell 50" I said going out the door

"Where are you going?" Amy asked

"To the church roof I want to see the moon" I said

"Oh can I come" Amy asked

"No" I said

"Fine" Amy said giving up and going to her own room

I was walking to the church someone was in there… singing

"_I the lord of snow and rain_

_I will bored my peoples pain_

_I have wept my love for them_

_They turned away_

_I will brake there harts of stone _

_Give them harts of love alone_

_I will speak my word to them _

_Hum shall I send" _

Who the heck is that and why is it so good I thought well may as well see who it is I thought walking in on whoever was singing they didn't notes me so I stated to clap that's when they heard me

"Who what when where" She asked I couldn't see her it was too dark so I did what any vampire would do went into vampire form it was… May

May's POV 

I didn't notes until the person started clapping that someone was there embarrassing 1 I hate to sing in front of others and 2 I hate not being able to finish a song then of all things bad to see I had seen to red eyes flash witch meant vampire

"Crap Crap Crap Crap" I said as I was getting all my stuff

"Well bye" I said as I pasted the person I didn't get a good look because of the dark and I couldn't go angle because the vampire would have non I was an angle not good I went angle after going out of the church to get away as quick as possible I was not in the mood for blood loss

When I got to my room I was walking around in circles a lot what could I do I mean if that vampire got to Max he wouldn't be able to protect himself he would go angle and get himself killed and if I told him he would do something stupid I guess I have to keep this secret

Knock, knock

"Coming" I said and guess who was at the door none other than Drew great "Oh good what do you want"

"Was that you just then in the church" Drew asked

"Why would it mater" I asked

"Well if it where I was just going to say that you are a good singer" Drew said wait if that was him at the church then that means his… his… HIS A VAMPIER SHIT ok, ok what am I going to do and he live right down the hall so if I go angle he would know "shit"

_**Me: so yer I was able it fit another chap in please tell me if I should keep going I really want to know **_

_**May: crap Drew gone kill me**_

_**Me: maybe **_

_**Drew: nice *smirks***_

_**Me: dose every one understand why Drew is always the vampire **_

_**Everyone: Yep**_

_**Me: good bye **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: may I just say treatybirdcage I will never get annoyed of you your too nice and I bet if you do get an Account on fanfics you would be able to wright amazing story's and if you're a fail on computers like me just ask me and I'll help **_

_**Lydia: you're really like this person don't you? **_

_**Me: Lydia you know I like everyone as long as there not a dick of a boy or a stalker or a rapist or a robber **_

_**May: well isn't that what we all wont in a people we like **_

_**Me: yer**_

_**Dawn: so when's the holiday**_

_**Me: in about a week maybe a…. 1 sec *walks out the door* MUM WHENS THE HOLIDAY TO SAPIN**_

_**India's mum: next Wednesday so 5 day's **_

_**Me: THANKS *walks back in* in abo…**_

_**Everyone: We head the shouts**_

_**Me: so anyway yer im ether going to give Lydia the story's to do when im gone or leave it till I come back**_

_**Lydia: you could give me the story's I'll wright what I think should happen next and I'll send them back to you and see if you like it**_

_**Me: sounds good**_

_**Lydia: good now neither me nor India own pokemon **_

_**Me: READ ON! **_

May's vampire story May's POV 

"What was that" Drew asked

"Nothing bye" I said to quickly as I tried to close the door but Drew put his foot in the way to stop the door from closing "Crap" I muttered

"What's with the swearing" Drew asked

"Well one I have an annoying boy in my room and 2 he won't leave HINT HINT as in go" I said

"Hum… nah don't want to" Drew said walking in to my room

"Leave" I said as I was trying to push him out the door and by trying I mean failing then of all things he had to do he flashed from vampire to Drew "SHIT" I shouted jumping on the other said of my bed

"What was that" Drew asked as I disappeared behind the bed

"Nothing" I said popping up "But can you please leave now I mean this" I said gesturing to my face "don't happen without sleep" I finished

"Yer I was wandering what is that I mean it's not Halloween" Drew said flicking his hair

"OUT!" I bellowed

"Sorry" Drew said raising his arms in a way to say sorry

Next day school 

"Oh you must be May am I right" My music teacher said

"Yer is something wrong" I asked

"No not at all see your getting pulled out of this lesson to see the student council and sins you seem do good at music anyway that's why it's this lesson" She said

"Ok where do I go" I asked

"Oh that's right you don't know where to go hum… class can someone be oh so kind to show May to where the student council is" a lot of people put their hands up most girls

"Ah Dawn can you do it" my teacher said

"Yes miss" Dawn said getting up from her set and walking me to the place or what ever

"Hey Dawn why did everyone want to go with me so much" I asked

"Well May Drew's head or co-head of the student council and every girl under any chance try's to get to see him" Dawn said

"Don't tell me you're crazy for him to" I asked hoping someone here had a brain cell

"No but his friend is kind of cute" Dawn said now im interested

"What's his name" I asked

"Paul" Dawn said looking down with a blush

"Aww" I said looking happy that I got some dirt on the second day of school

"Anyway here you are" Dawn said walking away

"Bye" I said

"Bye" Dawn waved

I looked at the place it seemed really dark and black not where an angel likes to be but I have to I pushed open the door to walk in to what I thought would be a lot darker I followed the signs and found myself at a door witch Drew should be in I knocked on the door an right after the door slammed open "SHIT" I shouted about to run out but something or someone grabbed my wrist

"What is it with you and being scared easily" Drew said

"Sorry" I said getting my wrist back and walking in the room Drew just came out of "Oh yay the nice sibling is here" I said walking up to Amy and sitting down

"Im going to get Max" Drew said

"ERMM no I'll go get him" I said quickly I did not want a vampire near my brother

"Why" Drew asked

"… Coz he doesn't go out of class with anyone but me and defo not teenage boys that he doesn't know" I said

"Fine but be quick" Drew said siting down

"Oh by the way is there a Paul here" I asked

"Here…" Paul said

"Dawn says hi" I said with a wink walking out

To get there quickly I flew yes it might be dangerous but if im quick no one will see me

Knock, knock

"Hi what would you like?" Max's teacher said

"Hi im hear for Max maple im his sister and we have to go to the student council for something" I said

"Of cores Max you are excused from class" Max's teacher said

"Thank you miss" Max said as he shut the door

"Come on we need to be quick" I said pulling Max

"May your wings are coming out" Max said

"I know where flying there" I said

"Fine" Max said he grew his wings and set off

"Hey I think your wings are getting bigger Max" I said

"Thanks I can't wait for the day when they get there pattern" Max said see each angel when their wings are big or have flown a lot they get a pattern of something anything it shows that they are strong or brave or can do something perfect I almost got it but lodes of angel started to get to the flying limit of 5000 mile so they bumped it up to 8000 mile until you can get patters

"Hey your back quick before the bell goes" someone said

"Ok" I said "What's your name" I asked

"Ash nice to meet you" Ash said

"You to" I said Ash opened the door to the room I was in before

"Thank you" I said and Ash went

"Ah May Max how is school so far" Amy asked

"Good Max" I said

"Fine" max said

"That good to hear so we thought we might play a game with you as you can see it's already set up so sit down and play with us" Amy said

"Ok" I said I would have said next to Amy but Max sat there instead so I was stuck with Drew Great

"Pick a charterer May I think you should pick the dog" Drew said

"Well I think you should have the car because it shows how much of a little boy you still are and for you information I am going to pick the dog because it's cute" I said

"May you can go first" Amy said giving me the dice

"Ok" I rolled a 2 and a 5 I moved the spaces I had to and ended up on a plane part witch meant nothing

"Drew's go" Amy said

Drew rolled a 6 and a 6 and he landed on a chance

"Hum not this annoying one again" Drew said

"What it say" I asked

"You and the person on the other side of you has to put a dagger throw there wrist and that's you Amy" Drew said getting up from his seat and getting a letter opener and slit his wrist but the moment it came out his skin it healed

Amy did the same and then Drew said "As you can propel see where not human where vampires and we know that well at least May is an angel

"What" I said "How of all hell would you know that" I asked

"Simple when I chased you back from the church you were back before I was and that inhumanly possible and your too nice to be a vampire so you're an angel and if you still want your head you'll grow your wings now" Drew said

"Fine but there nothing like your bat wings vampire Max grow your wings" I said

Within seconds my wings where out and I was flecking them same with Max

Drew circled both me and Max and said "Nice pigeon wings but bat wings are better"

"Ha you think we only have these wings don't you" I said

"Errrm yer" Drew said with a confused look on his face

"Well Max hear we have 2 vampires that don't know that where just like them with some better changes" I said

"What" Drew Asked

"Look at are bat wings" I said growing a different pair of wings still white but had no fathers and sharp needles at the end "See we need blood to but it has to be mermaid blood normal blood is to rich" I said

"Well this is great now we don't have to kill you because where prickly the same" Amy said

"Yer but there still angels we need to do something with them… hay ant you angels good with lots of work" Drew asked

"Yer what of it" I asked

"See us vampire's ant the working type of people so you can do the work for us and be with the cool people" Drew said

"Do we have to" Max asked

"Yep little dude" Drew said

"Fine" Max said

And for the first time in history angels and vampires made an agreement

_**Me: so what you think May and Lydia**_

_**Lydia: cool **_

_**May: yer **_

_**Drew: it was ok**_

_**Me: we didn't ask for your opinion Drew **_

_**Drew: yes you did**_

_**Me: no I asked for May's and Lydia's opinion anyway review and treatybirdcage I will never get tired of your review anyway bye and for a week now Lydia is going to wright the story she's new so be nice please **_

_**BYE! Oh and longest chapter I've ever rote ok bye **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me: OMG I am sooo sorry for the long wait I promise it won't happen again**_

_**Dawn: India its fine just stay calm **_

_**Me: I CANT ALL THE READEDR HATE ME NOW **_

_**May: No they don't **_

_**Drew: Yes they do **_

_**May: DREW!**_

_**Me: WHY! *Starts crying and runs off***_

_**Lydia: why Drew why **_

_**May: Right we need someone to beat Drew up **_

_**Drew: WHAT MAY**_

_**Lydia: well we would get India to do it but she's crying sooo LETS GET HER CRUSH OUT OLIVER **_

_**Dawn: Are you sure you want to do that **_

_**Lydia: sure **_

_**Me: NOPE she doesn't come with me Lydia **_

_**Lydia HELP ME  
>Me: No one move but drew you come to <strong>_

_***India walks out with Lydia and Drew***_

_**May: what do you thinks going to happen **_

_**Dawn: she's going to punch them to a pulp **_

_**May: I was-**_

_**Drew and Lydia: AHHHHH NOOOOOOOOO**_

_**May: India and Lydia rocks do not own pokemon**_

_**Me: *shows up randomly* READ ON!**_

May's vampire story 

Nock nock "Hey May come on open the door" Misty said

I mounded about having to get up but I did anyway "Ok what do you guys want" I asked

"SHOPPING" Dawn shouted

"Errrm im not to su-"I started

"May just come it's not just for the shopping ok" Misty said

"Fine but let me get dressed" I said closing the door

So I got dressed and walked out my door (the red outfit)

"You ready" Dawn said

"Yer" I said

"Get ready for the shopaholic to come out" Misty whispered

"What?" I said getting a little scared

"Just wait and see" Misty said

5 hours later

"OMG Misty where are you?" I asked in the food court

Right when I said that some bags on the floor started to move "right here" She said

"MISTY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU" I shouted

"She happened and I've done this before and it still scares me" Misty said with a scared face

"Im kind of glad I lost you guys" I said

"You should be" Misty said

"Where's Dawn" I asked

"She went to get some food" Misty said

"Cool food" I said

"So May Amy told me something yesterday" Misty said

"Ok What was it" I said

"NO YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS WITHOUT im helping" Dawn wined

"Ok anyway we know you an angel and before you go all no im not where mermaids" Misty said

"OMG really" I said

"Yep" Dawn said

"So you can grow your tails and everything" I said in a whisper

"Yer" Misty said

"THAT'S SOOO COOL" I said

"Having wings would be cooler" Misty said

"No having a tail would be" I said

"You know girls I think we should a girls night" Dawn said

"Sure im up for it" I said

"Why not" Misty said

"Ok In May's room tomorrow 6" Dawn said

"Wait why my room" I said

"Coz we share a room with Amy and someone might want to talk about her brother" Dawn said

"WHAT NO I WOULD NOT" I shouted at Dawn

"Are you sure" Dawn and Misty said

"Shut it or no girl night" I said and they shut up "Good"

"May can you play an instrument" Misty asked

"The harp and singing" I said

"Of cores you can play the harp" Dawn said

"Yer so why the question" I asked

"Me and Dawn where thinking of making a band and we need a singer I play drums and dawn the bass" Misty said

"Cool" I said

"HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP" Amy yelled with o great Drew "Oh hey Amy we were just shopping and talking about that band and May can sing so we have are band" Dawn said

"Really that's awesome so Misty on drums Dawn on bass May singing and me on keyboard" Amy said

"Sweet" Misty said

"Wait when did you guys make a band" Drew asked

"Just then" Dawn said

"Hey guys who wants to play" I asked

"Me" everyone said well no Drew

"I think might watch this train crash and burn and invite friends what do you think of Ash Paul and Max coming to" Drew said

"NO!" Me Dawn Misty and Amy shouted

"You really don't want them to come do you" Drew said

"YES!" us girls shouted

"Well then I have to" Drew said getting out his phone "Hey Guys you want to see the girls crash and burn" Drew said on the phone "Cool see you there"

"Let's just get this over with" I said

We all walked back to school and went to the music room

"Right what should we play" I asked

"Rolling in the deep by Adele" Misty said

"Hey that great you guys know how to play it" I said they all nodded

"Sweet right rolling in the deep by Adele"

Dawn began to strum her guitar and I started to sing

"_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever and it's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare"_

Misty started to bang her drum and I went on sing

"_See how I'll leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch _

_And it's bringing me out the dark"_

Amy started to play the keyboard and I kept sing and the girls were shocked at my singing even Drew and the guys and my brother

"_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_And you played it to the beat_

_Baby, I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard one of you_

_And I'm gonna make your head burn_

_Think of me in the depths of your despair_

_Making a home down there_

_As mine sure won't be shared_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_And you played it to the beat_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_But you played it with a beating_

_Throw your soul through every open door_

_Count your blessings to find what you look for_

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_

_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

_We could have had it all_

_We could have had it all_

_It all, it all, it all_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_And you played it to the beat_

_You could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_But you played it_

_You played it_

_You played it_

_You played it to the beat._

We finished with a bang and everyone started to clap something we didn't note is lots of people where in the music room not just us and the guys.

"Well that embarrassing" I said

"No it wasn't you were well good May I didn't know you could sing like that" Misty said

"Well your drumming was just as good as my singing" I said

"Well Dawn's guitar skills are just as good as Amy's keyboarded playing" Misty said

"How about we make a great band together as a good complement" I said

"Hey guys that was well good Misty your rock at drumming" Ash said as Paul Drew and Max's came up to us

"Yer I didn't know troublesome could play guitar" Paul stated

"MY NAMES DAWN DAWN DAWN" Dawn shouted

"Hey Amy you didn't tell me you could play keyboard so well" Max said

"Er well now you know" Amy said

**Drew's POV **

So the girls had just stopped playing and I did not expect that that just amazing we all went up to congratulate them but just before I went up to my hart started to feel weird not love weird pain weird almost blood rush weird I had to get out now before something bad happed I looked over to Amy the same with her I could tell I had to get us both out of there

"Amy we need to go now" I said hoping she would understand

"Ok" Amy said me and Amy had another pain in are harts Amy started to sprint out of there I went with her but walking so the guys wouldn't come after us thinking something was wrong but the moment I got out of there I ran

I found Amy in her room crying "Drew what's happening" Amy asked shivering

"You haven't ever had a blood rush have you Amy" I asked

"No what is it" Amy said

"When you met Max did you want his blood at first" I asked my little sister

"Yer a bit" Amy said still crying

"Most of the time when we want something we get it but we had to stop are selves this time and are it saying it really want's max's and May's blood the sad thing is it only gets worse unless we find something we want more just try to stay calm ok" I said

"Ok" Amy stopped crying and sniffed "they're coming tell them to go away"

"Ok" I said going out the door "Sorry guys Amy got a bit sick it's a vampire thing so she just need rest with no one in her room"

"Well where do we go" Dawn asked

"May you have a couple of spare matrasses I your room don't you" I asked

"Yer" May said the moment she did my hart had a hit of sudden pain but I washed it off and stayed strong

"So you stay in may's room until Amy is better" I finished going into my own room to get a bit of rest

_**Me: SOOO what you think**_

_**May: cool I love singing**_

_**Dawn: yer I love the guitar too**_

_**Misty: same with me and drums I love loud noises**_

_**Me: ok**_

_**Ash: so can we wrap this up it's got a lot of words already**_

_**Me: Ok please review im begging you and for Lydia's life review coz I will kill her and Drew to but I'll do that anyway **_

_**May: Ok anyway bye **_ __


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me: hi all im a bit late but**_ _**Looketh, Alexandra you get a cyber-cake and treatybirdcage you get another one **_

_**May: cool is there any spare**_

_**Me: I might give you guys some oh and coz of them 3 Lydia lives and sadly Drew two**_

_**Lydia: Yay I didn't die by the way I know India said I would be weighting the story I don't do vampire stories **_

_**Me: It's coz me and her friend kept saying that she was a vampire not the best idea I ever had**_

_**Lydia: you bet you it was**_

_**Me: by the way can someone that has a profile please tell me what hits are I have a slit idea what they are but no I kind of need the help and all who read this remember I am crap at spelling and im shit with computers**_

_**Lydia: this is true**_

_**Me: yes it is**_

_**Drew: India and Lydia rocks don't own pokemon thank the lord**_

_**Me:*gets a fist out at Drew* READ ON! Ha this is going to be fun**_

May's vampire story __

May's room Dawn's POV

"Well I guess this means we can have a girls night any time" I said as we walked into May's room

"Cool" Misty said

"Hey guys can you tell me what's behind this door" May said

"Oh May that's your kitchen and bathroom" I said thinking it was easy to tell

"Well I don't have the key for it" May said

"Well come with us and we will get you a key k" Misty said

"Ok" May said as we walked out of her room to the office

"Miss can May please have the key for her bathroom and kitchen" Misty asked

"Sure" The woman said behind the desk "Here you go"

"Thanks" we all said

"So you know how about some hot chocolate May?" I asked

"Well I don't think I have any" May said

"I think Drew Might" Misty said

"Im not going to Drew's room to get it one of you two can" May said crossing her arms

"Oh Come on May please" Me and Misty begged

"…. But I don't want to… OH FINE" May said storming out of her room.

"YES" Me and Misty said high fiveing

Drew's room his POV

So I was just in my room trying to numb the pain but it just kept growing and growing and i-

Nock nock

"Hey Drew do you have any hot chocolate" May asked of all people that had to show up

I went to the door just trying to forget about the pain "Hi May yer I have some hot chocolate" I said shutting the door on her

"I meant can I have some" May said clearly annoyed

I opened the door again and eyed her for a minuet then walked to my kitchen May followed me and looked in awe at how everything was so dark

"How can you live in so much dark" May asked

"How do you think" I said looking at her in a really-May-really way

"Oh Yer vampire" May said

"You know drinking your blood would props make me as dumb and clueless as you" I said to annoy her

"Just give me the hot coco" May said looking away from me

"Here" I said passing her the hot chocolate

"Thanks" she look at me straight in the eyes but when she did I got another blood rush to the hart but this one was stronger than any of the other ones this one sent me to the other side of the room "DREW" May screamed running up to me "Drew what's wrong" May asked worry in her eyes another strong blood rush came this one knocked me out

May's POV

"DREW" Oh god what do I do Drew just got knock out cold well first things first slap him to see if he's faking or not but the moment I touched Drew a painful shock ran through my body that sent me to the other side of the room just like with Drew

"Shit… what can I do the moment I touch him it hurts me…. Wait the guys" I said running out the room to my room "" I said a bit too quick

"I got Drew and that's it" Dawn said

"Same and hurts" Misty said

"Oh come with me now" I said pulling them with me

I got them into Drew's room and the moment I did they gaps "What happened" Dawn asked

"I was just thanking him for the hot coco and he flew into the wall and then it happened again and he was out cold then I tried to help I flew to the other side of the room I didn't mean it" I said a bit slower than last time

"This is big" Misty said

"Yer we need to get him into lockdown now before he goes crazy" Dawn said

"What why what's going on" I asked

"Drew and Amy are having blood rushes" Misty said

"What are they" I asked

"Drew and Amy want yours and Max's blood like really bad" Dawn explained

"Well why does he have to go into lockdown" I asked

"He has to restrain from having your blood and vampires don't like not getting what they want" Misty said

"Ok" I said

"May you go into your room so you are save when Drew wakes up" Dawn said

"Ok" I said walking back into my room

May's room night May's POV

"So May me and Dawn are going for a midnight swim wanna come" Misty asked

"No I just want to go to sleep" I said so then the girls went off to the lake I got into my soft bed and went to sleep

After 2 hours of sleep I started to hear weird sounds I tried to keep sleeping because it was props Dawn and Misty not wanting to wake me up but then I realised that there was only one thing moving in the room curiosity got the better of me I opened my eyes and switched on a lamp to come face to face with

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**Me: Who was it May meet? (If it's not easy to tell) Me: why are Misty and Dawn out so late? **_

_**Me: Will Amy get better?**_

_**Me: Why im I asking you people questions?**_

_**Me: All will be revelled**_

_**May: ok shut up **_

_**Lydia: yer it's annoying **_

_**Drew: can we go now**_

_**Me: Ok bye and Review and if you do you get a free cyber-cake anyway bye**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Me: hi all and treatybirdcage and Monochrome13 you get some more cyber-cake thank you for being so very kind **_

_**May: so only 3 reviews away from 10 reviews**_

_**Me: yep I decided that when I get 10 reviews will be a good day**_

_**Lydia: good for you**_

_**Me: yes good for me**_

_**Drew: can we get on with it**_

_**Me: Fine neither Me nor Lydia own pokemon go to japan if you what to know and READ ON!**_

May's vampire story

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed

"What's wrong May not happy to see me" Drew said with his eyes blood red and that was not a good thing at all

"I-I th-thought-you-you-where-in-lockdown" I stuttered

"Do you really think I couldn't get out of my own room" Drew said

"I don't know" I said thinking of a way to get out

Drew's POV

"Sleep May sleep" I said my eyes lit up and May feel asleep

I picked May up but in the back of my mind something was screaming at me not to hurt May but what do I care she's an angel and im a vampire I was about to go out of her room with her but someone stopped me

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Max shouted

"Why should I" I said with a smirk

"Because I can and with hurt you" Max said eyes shining blue

"I don't know if you know but im a vampire I can hurt you with no regrets" I said trying to get out of the room

"Well whatever you do I still have a power that even you are scared of" Max said with Misty and Dawn showing up behind him

"Why would I be scared of them" I said

"Because we can do this" Misty and dawn said changing into their mermaid form and the room was filled with water and they screeched and attacked me Max ran out with May as Misty and Dawn kept hitting me

I opened the balcony doors and flew out I flew out over the wood and that voice in the back of my head got louder and louder I started fighting with myself I fell into the woods and passed out

With May her POV

"Err" I said waking up

"MAY!" everyone shouted

"Hu what's up everyone" I said

"Drew tried to bite you last night" Ash said

"WHAT!" I shouted "Where is he now" I asked

"We don't he ran off and didn't come home last night" Misty said

"Guys im worried something bad might have happened to him" Amy said

"Amy are you feeling ok from you know" I said

"Having the Pain of the thought that I may have lost my brother is more pain than blood rushes" Amy said her eyes threating to make her cry

"Anyway May do you remember anything from last night" Dawn asked

"All I remember is that when I looked into Drew's eyes it was almost like his was fighting with himself" I said shuddering with the memory

"All year 8s please go to the hall" some teacher shouted

"May you should stay here we will tell you what happens" Ash said

"Let's go Dawn" Paul said _**(Yes he was there)**_

"Ok bye guys" I said

"May by the way we will be gone all day it's something about the new year 7s so just try and sleep" Misty said

"K bye" I said

"Bye" Everyone said well not Paul he just walked out and closed the door

"Yer right im going to sleep all day im going outside" I said

"Wow look at all this, such a nice garden" I said breathing in "Hey look a wood it must be very old I can see the green moss from here" I said "My head says no but my body say yes I'll listen to the one that's more fun" I said running off into the woods

With Drew his POV

"Shit…" I said waking up

"WAITV WHAT THE F**K IS GOING ON" I shouted just finding out that I was in a wood

"AH" something or someone screamed and quickly ran

"Hum nothing can run away from me" I said getting up and chasing whoever it was I stopped in a clearing I heard quick breathing I knew where that person was I sprinted behind a tree and pined _**(Guess who) **_May?

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"DREW" she said hugging me now I was even more confused

"Ok… why are you so happy to see me" I asked

"2 Things One your eyes are not red and Two we were all worried about you Amy was the most worried" she said

"Ok but what happened" I asked

"You don't remember?" she asked

"No" I said then it started raining it all came back to me I tried to bite May Shit "Oh my god May im so sorry I-I didn't know what I was doing the vampire sta-"I started to apologise

"Drew I get it the same thing happens to angels you can't control it" she said "But we should get out of this rain" she said

"I see your point" I said growing my wings May did the same but with the big pigeon wings

"It's nice to fly again" May said doing a little spin

"I guess so but I did a lot of flying yesterday" I said

"Yer" May said as we landed on her balcony and opening the doors "You want some hot chocolate" May asked

"Why not" I said I was cold so that would be nice

"One thing we should do is get dry for two reasons One we will get a cold and two if the guys found out I went out they would kill me" May said I wasn't really listening because of a book on a shelf no not a diary although that would be cool to find not I was a song book

"Hey May I didn't know you wright songs" I said looking though the book

"HEY who said you could look though my stuff" May said taking it off me and giving me my hot chocolate

"Sorry" I said

"Anyway you should go back to your room and get dressed into something not wet" she said

"Fine but im coming back when im done" I said going to the door

"Do what you want" May said getting some clothes and walking in to her bathroom

After they got changed May's POV

_**(And no im not going to do a striping seen im 12) **_

Knock Knock

"Oh Hey Drew" I said opening the door

"Hey" Drew said walking in

"Drew do you have the keys to the church" I asked

"Yer why" Drew said

"Well Me, Dawn, Misty and Amy are going to play on Sunday at church and we kind of need to practise and we need the keys" I said hoping he would say yes

"Hum only if you show me the songs that you're going to be playing" Drew said

"Ok" I said getting my song book out and finding the right page "here" I finished giving Drew the book

"This isn't a really song is it" Drew asked

"No I made it up" I said with a smile "Do you like it

"It's good even if I hate to say it is" Drew said flicking his hair

"Thanks for the half nice part" I said taking the book back and held my hand out

"Here" Drew said giving me the key

"Sweet thanks" I said just then the guys walked in

"DREW!"

_**Me: I liked the last chapter more but this one was ok**_

_**May: yer **_

_**Lydia: Yep yep**_

_**Drew: I don't like being scared of Misty and Dawn**_

_**Me: the way it works is Vampires kill angels, angels kill mermaids and mermaids kill vampires**_

_**May: that makes sense**_

_**Dawn: yer anyway if you're getting angry of other people getting cyber-cakes and you want one then review**_

_**Me: and you get one to see you all soon bye**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Me: im sick of no one reviewing I mean the story is said to be good someone tell me what's wrong with it and I can change it I know you people are reading so review and I'll be happy**_

_**May: you're wired**_

_**Drew: you just notes**_

_**May: no but she's a nice wired well to girls to boy's there dead **_

_**Me: I don't like the way they think they're better than us**_

_**Dawn: good point **_

_**Me: it is **_

_**Paul: India and Lydia rocks don't own pokemon and will not change the screen name treatybirdcage**_

_**Me: thanks READ ON!**_

May's vampire story 

"DREW!" Everyone shouted

"Drew don't you dare hurt May" Dawn said

"Yer or we will hurt you" Misty said

"Guy-"I tried to say but got cut off _**(me: I like cutting people off ok)**_

"Drew you don't need to hurt May you can just walk away now and It will all be ok" Ash said

"Guys-"I was about to say but got cut off again

"Do what you want I don't care" Paul said

"Hey that's mean!" Dawn shouted hitting Paul on the back of his head and that started off a grope grumble

"Guys… guys… GUYS!" I shouted they all stopped "Thank you Drew is not here to hurt me he came to apologise for what he did and he's ok for now" I said

"Oh" everyone said

"Well it's good to see my brother still alive" Amy said running to hug her brother

"It's good to see you to" Drew said with a smirk messing up her hair

"Anyway what should we do this Saturday" Dawn asked

"Well us girls can go perfect are song for Sunday" I said

"YER!" Misty Dawn and Amy said

"You guys want to come" I asked the boy's

"We have football training but we might come later" Ash said

"Even you Max" I asked my little brother

"Well the guys helped me get a spot of mid field in the year 7s A team" Max said

"That's great you always did love football" I said messing up my own brother's hair

"What is it with the messing with are hair" Max and Amy said

"Cause your younger then us so we can" Me and Drew said _**(me: that's what happens to me being the youngest sucks)**_

"Come on May we better get going you have the key" Dawn asked

"Yep" I said getting the key "let's go"

"K bye guys" Misty said

"Bye" all the boy's said as we all went out the room

At church dawn's POV

"May can this place get any darker" I said

"Well think about it vampires are the only things that come in her so it's going to be dark" May said

"Hey im not a thing" Amy said

"You know what I mean" May said

"But we have to do something about this" Misty said

"Yer we can get some new white covers for the seats and cushions and oh get some nice bright colours in here" I said

"That's what I want to do and I already thought of it" May said as she did someone knocked on the doors

"Hello I have some delivers for May maple" The man said

"Yep that's me can you bring them in" May said the man nodded and some people brought in the stuff

"Thanks here you go and keep the change" May said handing the man the money

"Have a good time" The man said walking out

"Right we have a lot of work to do in a day" I said

"Yer" Amy moaned

"Come on it will be worth it" I said

"Yer let's get this place a place you want to be in" May said as she got some of the white sheets and some paints "Im doing chairs" May said

"Dibbs on painting walls" I said getting the red, yellow and green paint buckets

"I'll do dusting and hoovering then" Misty said

"And I'll make drapes and do up the alter" Amy said

"LET'S DO IT" I shouted

"YER" All the girls shouted getting to work

With the boy's Drew's POV

"GIVE ME A 'D' GIVE ME AN 'R' GIVE ME AN 'E' GIVE ME A 'W' WHAT'S THAT SPELL DREW! GO DREW

"God im only doing do drills" I said

"I bet you would like it if May was one of them cheer leaders" Ash said running passed me

"And I bet you would like it if Misty was cheering you r name Ketchum" I said passing the ball to him

"Shut it Hayden" Ash said passing me the ball back

"Hey Ash look at Max go" I said looking over at the year 7s

"Wow he's really good" Ash said

"HEY ASH HEY DREW" Max shouted but as he did a big year 9 was about to trip him up

"MAX! WATCH OUT" Me and Ash shouted

Max didn't hear us but somehow knew he was there anyway and dogged ball still at his feet

"He's good" Paul said coming out of nowhere

"Yer the cheer leaders should make a cheer for him" I said

"TRAINNIG OVER" The sports teacher shouted

"Let's get out of here and help the girls out" Max said as he ran up to us

"Yer we should" ash said walking on his way to the church

At the church again Drew's POV

"Hey guys were here to help" I shouted

"Omg the great Drew wants to help the one that has his own cheer by the cheer leaders" May said stopping from her work

"Amy told you didn't she" I said

"Oh she told me a lot of stuff" May said now I was kind of scared

"Like what" I said trying to keep my cool

"Like you only stopped wetting the bed when you were 10" May said shit I knew Amy would tell her that for once in my life I couldn't keep my cool I was so embarrass I even let out a blush

"Aww Drew's embarrassed" Dawn said

"Can we just get on with the work" I said with my head down

"Ok can you go put the sheets with painting on the chairs they should be dry now" May said I did as told

"Hum Ash can you help Misty with the dusting please and Paul you can help Dawn with the painting on the walls not to morbid ok just listen to Dawn and Max Amy could use some help with Dra-" May was about to finish her sentence but a falling yellow sheet stopped her "aps"

"HAHAHA" We all laughed

"Just get on with the work" May said going back to her own work

We were done by 6:00 pm we looked on in awe at what we had done I mean the place was black went we started and now it was white, yellow, red and green the chairs had a white sheet over them with a small flower painting on it and each chair had a nice cushion on it the place was lighter thanks to Misty and Ash the alter was all nice and done up and the room had pillars in it and Amy and Max had painted them and the paintings on the walls where just as better with Dawn and Pauls help

"Wow" I was speechless

"Yer" May said

"Well now all that's left is for us girls to play one song" Dawn said

"Yep" May jumped with joy "let's do it"

The girls got there interments and dawn started to strum a soft tune

"_When you hear the word church what do you think of first hard words and weird song there some suggestions?_

_But church isn't just boring chore it make you makes you think a little more on what you really want_

Misty started a beat

_Because-because are voice are lifted _

_Because-because we feel heard_

_Because-because we can be free we can be free _

Amy starts thekeyboard 

_Church brings us all together as one we all pray together and we will all help each other _

_Back in home town home town we had a church for everyone- everyone you were welcome open arms cause we are all hear for forgiveness and anyone can repent their sins if they want to_

_Were all here all together were all searching for the same thing were all searching for heaven and too right we should"_ May sang amazing again

"Bravo amazing" Max said

"You play that and people will for sure come" Ash said

"Hump its ok" Paul said

"More than ok it was worthy of me to hear it" I said flicking my hair

"Whatever Drew" May said

_**Me: is it ok **_

_**May: it's fine**_

_**Me: good anyway review because it makes me happy **_

_**Drew: Bye**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Me: hi **_

_**May: hi**_

_**Me: where's Drew**_

_**May: He didn't want to come **_

_**Me: oh well it makes my life easier**_

_**May: yer anyway India and Lydia rocks don't own pokemon**_

_**Me: READ ON!**_

May's vampire story May's POV

"Hey did you hear about the church it's been all done up and now we can go to it again" Some girl said

"Oh yer I was think about going there's going to be a band playing" the other girl said

"Really well I didn't know that let's go tell everyone" The girls ran off

"Ok guys this sounds like we might get some people in church" I said  
>"Yer that would be so cool" Dawn said<p>

"Hey May did you hear about church" Zoey said one of our friends

"Yer me, Dawn, Misty and Amy did it up and where the band" I said

"OMG really you know if you're good I heard that you might be able to play at the big game" Zoey said

"That would be soooooo cool thanks for the heads up Zoey" Dawn said

"Are you coming" Misty asked

"Are you kidding everyone's going I heard that this is almost as big as the big game if I didn't I would be a loser" Zoey said

"KK zoey got to go bye" I said dragging Dawn and Misty with me

"We need to tell Amy" Dawn said

"That's where going" I said

Amy's room

"AMY WE HAVE SO GREAT NEWS" Dawn shouted

"Ok what is it" Amy said opening the door

"Everyone's going to church tomorrow it's as big as the big game" Misty said

"OMG REALLY" Amy screamed

"YES" Dawn screamed

"EEEEPPP" We all screamed

"What's with all the screamed" Drew asked as him Ash, Paul and Max came up to us

"Did you not hear how big church is getting" Misty asked

"No" They all said

"Well if you don't go you are losers that one of the many good things we heard" Dawn said

"Oh and it's as big as the big game" I said

"Well that's cool we did a good job then" Ash said high fiveing Max

"What did you do" I asked

"We told the gossip grope about church and well you know" Max said

"Aww thanks little bro" I said hugging Max

"It was Drew's idea" Max said

"Really why would you want to help" I asked

"I did a lot of work on that church I don't want it to go to waste" Drew said

"Ok Drew anyway we should get some sleep it is 9:00" I said the girls nodded

"Hey guys do you think you could stay in May's room again im still feeling a little wired" Amy said

"May" Dawn and Misty asked

"Ok come on guy's goodnight Max" I said hugging Max "Night Amy get better" I said high fiveing Amy

"Goodnight Mist" Ash said

"Night Ash" Misty said was that a nickname oh she is going to get it tonight

"Night Paul" Dawn smiled

"Night Dawn" Paul said OMG Paul said goodnight to someone

We went to my room and we got on our beds

"So Misty what up with Ash and the nickname" I asked Misty went red fast

"Well-errrm-well I don't know" Misty said

"And Dawn with Paul he answered you with more than Hump" I said

"Yer were more friends now" Dawn said with a dreamy smile

"Well what about you and Drew" Misty and Dawn said

"Well what there's nothing there he didn't even say goodnight to me" I said

"Yes but when you were left alone with him for a hour something must have happened then" Dawn said

"Right I'll tell you what happened so Drew came to say sorry and then he was all wet so I asked if he wanted so hot chocolate he said yes he went to get changed as I was making it and came back and I asked him if I could have the key to the church he said yes but only if he could see the songs we were going to play so I showed him and then he finished reading it and you guys came in" I said

"Aww if we didn't come in they might have had a moment" Dawn wined

"Omg that's true" Misty said

"Right Im going to bed night guys" I said

"Night May" They both said

Meanwhile in the boy's room Drew's POV

"Why dude we gave you an opening to say goodnight to May and you didn't take it" Paul said

"I Don't like May" I said

"Oh yer what are blood rushes again when a vampire want's someone's blood that's hot to them" Paul said

"I will hurt you Paul" I said see that sadly true in some wired mixed up way I do think May's kind of cute

"Drew you can say you like May where all bros here

Look I like Misty see" Ash said

"Yer I'll even say it I like troublesome" Paul said

"Fine May is kind of cute" I said  
>"FINLLY" Ash and Paul shouted<p>

"Shut it" I said "Im going to bed"

"Night guys" Ash said

"Hump" Paul grunted

Moring

"HOP TO HOP TO HOP TO" Misty shouted

"Where going ok" May said

"Yer" Dawn said

"Dawn go tell Amy where going May and I will set off" Misty demanded

"Fine" Dawn said walking to Amy's room  
>"AMY WE NEED TO GO" Dawn shouted<p>

"K COMING" Amy said

"Quick so we can catch up" Dawn said as Amy opened the door

"Ok"

At church

"Ready guys let's play are harts out" May said

_So here today were all just sitting here waiting to the lords pray ringing in are ears_

_We never notes but the lords been welcoming us in _

_We never notes but we always forget about it _

_So this week and next week and the week after just try and be here for the lord are god for lord are god_

The crowd went silent the victor started to say the lords pray and so did we

_**Me: Omg I almost didn't finish this chapter I was so tried and im getting a headache**_

_**May: just sleep then**_

_**Me: what do you think im going to do?**_

_**Dawn: you're not too well today are you? **_

_**Me: no reviews will make me better please don't let me get sick im also fighting a cold**_

_**Please help bye **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Me: I don't own pokemon READ ON!**_

"To all new to church and all that know church may I just say that your all welcome to get a blessing are to receive the bread and wine we will start off with the first row then on and on" The victor said

"Right guys you remember what we're playing right" I asked

"Yep" Misty started off with a slow beet

"_I the lord sea and sky _

_I heard my people cry_

_All who dwell in dark and sin_

_My hand will save _

_I who make the stars of night _

_I will make the darkness bight _

_Who will bear my light to them?_

_Whom shall I send?_

_Here I am lord _

_It is I lord I _

_I have heard you calling in the night_

_I will go lord _

_If you lead me_

_I will hold your people in my heart_

_I the lord of snow and rain _

_I have borne my peoples pain _

_I have wept my love for them _

_They turn away_

_I will break there hearts of stone_

_Give them hearts of love alone_

_I will speak my word to them_

_Whom shall I send?_

_**(Im cutting it to long lol)**_

We finished and we went up to get the bread and wine well everyone but Amy and Drew

"Go in peace to love and serve the lord" The victor finished

Everyone went out

"Wow that wasn't so bad I might go next week" Some random person said

"I know it was sweet"

"I heard that they are so going to be the band at the big game"

"Omg really im so jealous they get to be on the same pitch that the football players where just on"

"GUYS HIGH FIVE" I shouted

"YES we might be some ones" Misty said

"Hey girls good job so you ready for the big game" Drew asked

"You know we are Half time show here we come" I said

"What you going to play" Ash asked

"Guys should we tell them" Misty asked

"Only if you guys promise not to tell anyone else" I said

"We promise" They all said together

"We are going to play high school never ends" us girls all said

"Nice chose" Drew said

"Yer good look big sis" Max said

"Thanks little bro" I said messing up his hair

"Hey Drew we need to do are pre-show ritual" Amy said

"Witch is" I asked

"Hunting" Drew

"Sweet we want in" me and Max said getting us a couple of wired looks

"Angels don't hunt" Drew said

"Says you. You didn't even know that we had bat wings to and the sharp needs are for when we can't get mermaid they pierce into the neck and put a liquid in that makes the blood less rich" I expand

Misty, Dawn and Ash gagged Paul looked shocked and Amy and Drew where nodding

"Sweet guess with that you can come then" Drew said

"Great I've been starving for days" Max said

"Max you could have told me and we could have gone out" I said

"I didn't want to cause a hassle" Max said

"Well now we know about you guys can hunt we can all go together whenever right Drew" Amy said

"Guess so" Drew said

"But that's later on tonight what you guys want to do" I said

"How about some food" Ash suggested

"Yer im up for that" I said

"Yer im up for it to" Amy said

"Right let's go to canteen" Dawn said

At the canteen

"SWEET PIZZA" Ash yelled grabbing 10 pieces of it

"ASH YOU ONLY GET PUT THE REST BACK" Misty said hitting Ash with her oh so fames mallet

"FINE" Ash said looking like he was about to cry

"Same old Ash" I sighed

I got some pizza to and sat down everyone else followed in suit

"So how did everyone do on the homework from Mr oak" I asked

"The work homework always scares me" Dawn said

"Yer me to but did you do it for once I did" I said with a sheepish smile

"Yep I did to" Dawn said I gave her a high five

"Muffflemudfffern" Ash said food tipping out his mouth

"ASH FINNISH YOUR FOOD THEN SPEAK" Misty shouted hitting Ash on the head with her mallet

"I said I didn't"

We all sweat dropped

"Well don't you think you should do it" I said

"No"

At that everyone sweat dropped again

"Ash come with me your doing your homework" Misty said dragging Ash away

"BUT MY FOOD" Ash cried

With that they were out the canteen

"Well im going for a swim you guys want to come" Dawn said

"Well im not much of a swimmer" I admitted

"Well you can just sit by the lake if you want" Dawn said

"Wait won't you be seen if you go swimming" I said

"Nope I know the lake that no one knows of thanks to Drew and Amy" Dawn said

"Why what they wait I know what they did I guess I could do some flying there" I said getting up

"You guys want in" I asked Drew, Paul, Max, and Amy

"I'll go" Amy said

"Yer me to" Max said

"Fine" Drew sighed

"Hump" Paul grunted but nodded

"Cool come on" I said

At the lake

"Wow sweet" I was looking at a picture postcard lake it was amazing water almost as blue as a cloudless day it sparkled as the sun like danced across every ripple in the lake truly amazing

"I know right" Amy said

"Hey Max race you to the other side of the lake and back" I said

"You're on" Max said we both grew are wings and shouted 'GO' and we were off

"WOOOO" I screamed spinning in the air "Wow its great her right Max"  
>"It's so peaceful and calm" Max said<p>

"You got that right WOOOOW" I said spinning again

Max just made it back before I did but I loved that feeling so much I didn't care

"Well done little bro you finally beat me" I said

"Yep" Max said looking happy

"Well im going in the water see ya" Dawn said

"I'll go too" Paul said _**(Sorry if it's OOC)**_

"Im flying out some more that was amazing hey Max you-"I was going to ask Max if he wanted to come but him and Amy where talking "I'll leave you two alone" I said flying off

I was just thinking where Drew was and then "Hi"  
>"Ah shit don't do that" I said<p>

"Sorry I didn't know you get scea- yes I did" Drew said thinking of the many times he scared me

"So do like this lake as much as I do" I said with a spin

"It's ok a bit light for me" Drew said "And what's with all the spinning"  
>"it's fun try it" I said<p>

"No" Drew said

"Oh Come on" I said

"No"  
>"Fine then I'll have to make you" I said grabbing onto Drew and I spun myself to he would to<p>

"Now that wasn't so bad was it" I said

"…. No" Drew said looking kind of said that he did like it

"Ha"

_**Me: so here the chap what you think I didn't do the bit at the top because I really wanted to get started and as you can see im a lot better now thanks to all of you people**_

_**May: yep and I think this is the is the first chapter in a long time where you decried someing with some fancy words **_

_**Me: Yep tell me if you want me to do that more **_

_**Lydia: yer**_

_**Me: anyway bye guys and don't forget to R&R**_ (Read and review) _**Bye**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Me: all you guys out there know that im rubbish at spelling right**_

_**Lydia: yer **_

_**Me: well this mean Author reviewed a really mean one and I feel really bad now and some people don't like this random wired bit here**_

_**May: Really **_

_**Me: yer and so sent him one back say sorry you don't like the story and that im 8 in my spelling age so it's not going to have the best grammar and he sent back something and it was shouting at me again **_

_**May: if you guys look at the review you can see this very mean review**_

_**Me: anyway let's get started I don't own pokemon read on! Oh and I've moved the hunt to the next day**_

May's vampire story 

Next day Moring

"MISTY DAWN GET UP IT'S SCHOOL" I yelled oh and them two got up with a thud on the floor

"MAY!" They both shouted at me

"What im ready you're not and you have 10 minutes to get ready" I said

"10 MINUTES" Dawn screamed running to the bathroom

"GREAT now I need to wait for Dawn to get out wait May can I borrow lots of your spray I'll have to go without a shower today" Misty asked

"Sure here anyway im going to meet up with the boy's and Amy if you guys are quick you can join us" I said walking out the door and going down the hall to see if Amy was ready

"Hey May can we move the hunt to the night before the big game and Drew have homework oh and can you do me a fav and get Drew up I warn you he is a heavy sleeper" Amy asked

"Ok but do I have to" I wined

"PLEASE" Amy begged

"Fine" I said going down the hall stomping my feet

"HEY DREW YOU AWAKE" I yelled there has been a lot of that this Moring

I heard a Drew talking well more like mumbling and or sleep talking "Oh great now I have to go in don't I" I sighed and pick locked the door yes I can do that

I saw Drew on his bed and Paul and Ash they all looked crashed out like they had a long night I sighed again and woke up Ash and Paul

"Oh hey May what you doing here" Ash asked

"Amy told me to wake you up and you have 9 minutes to get ready for school" I said

"WHAT 9 MINUTES" Ash yelled and Paul just walked to the Bathroom at the same time as Ash and there was a little fight but Paul got in first

"Great now what should I do" Ash said

"Hey Ash don't you share a Room with Max and Paul" I said

"Yer what of it" Ash said

"And your room has a shower don't it" I said

"Yer"

"And I don't think Max is using it" I said

"Oh yer thanks May" Ash said running to his room

I sighed "Same old Ash" I looked in the room Drew was still asleep "Hey Drew we have school in like 6 minutes" I said shaking Drew on the shoulder he didn't wake up "HEY PAUL HOW DO YOU WAKE UP DREW" I asked/shouted

"Say you're in the room" Paul said

"Ok… hey Drew it's May" I said wondering why I would wake him up

"WHAT who what when were oh hey May wait why are you in my room where's Ash did he get stuck in the toilet again" Drew asked to many questions

"Im here because Amy told me to wake you up and you have 5 minutes to get ready" I said for like the 3rd time

"5 MINUTSE SHIT" Drew shouted running out of bed in a flash

"Well ok BE IN THE QUDES IN 5 MINUTES OR US GIRLS ARE LEAVING YOU" I shouted I heard a grunt and an ok

"Hey May im shocked how did you get Drew up" Amy asked

"Well I asked Paul and he said that I should just say im in the room that got im up" I said still kind of shocked myself

"Ok" Misty said

"Hey sis" Max said

"Hey little bro did Ash get to your room to have a shower" I asked

"Yep I had just finished as well" Max said

"Cool" I said "Hey who do you thinks going to come next" I asked the girls

"Who got up first" Dawn asked

"Ash then Paul then Drew" I said

"Paul" Misty and Dawn said

"Im going Drew he's fast in the Moring" Amy said

"Im Ash he got the shower first" Max said

"HAHAHAH Ash get ready the first I bet when he comes out he will say sorry im late I got hit in the head with a pillow I bet you Dawn 5 bucks that's what he says" Misty laughed

"Ok but you need to give him some credit" Dawn said

"…..Hump…" Paul grunted

"HA we told you it would be Paul" Dawn and Misty said

"Well it's Drew now at least if it's Ash then you can put a stake through my heart" Amy said

"Ok" I said

"Well Amy you don't have to kill yourself cause her I am" Drew said walking in to the quads

"That was fast I woke you up about 4 minutes ago and it takes a minute to get here so you got ready in 3 minutes" I said

"That was some hard math for you wasn't it May" Drew said with his smirk

I was about to smack Drew but Ash came in

"Sorry im late guys I got hit in the head with a pillow" Ash said

"HA 5 bucks Dawn" Misty yelled

"Fine" Dawn said passing Misty the money

"Right we need to get to class what do you guys have" I asked

"I have PE" Ash and Misty said

"Maths" Paul said

"Me too what set you in?"

"Top" Paul said

"Well then we have the same lesson" Dawn smiled

"Great"

"Me and Max have all are lessons together so were going to head off" Amy said going out of the quads with Max

"I have dump English" I said

"Let me guess you're in set D" Drew said

"Yer how you-"I started but Drew showed me his timetable he has the same as me "WHAT no no I don't have the same lessons as you but I should have noted that" I said

"Well we got to go" Dawn and Misty said going off to classes with Ash and Paul

"No you can't leave me alone with that" I wined

"By May" They said

"Great just great" I said

"Anyway we should go to" Drew said

"Ok" I said with my head down

"Are you going to mope all day?" Drew asked

"Yes"

"That's a bit childish" Drew said

"WELL THAT'S WHO I AM" I yelled at Drew

"Whatever" Drew said walking into class

"Miss Maple do you think I could move you to stop two people fighting" My teacher asked

"Ok were to" I asked

"Next to Drew Brianna please move to the left"

I heard Drew laugh in his place I was so going to kill him

"Ok" I said sitting next to Drew he was still laughing "I don't like you"

"Love you to Maple" Drew said calming down the lesson was just writing about poems so it wasn't too bad because it was in silence

"Class dismissed" Miss said _**(I love high school coz you can just call teachers Miss and Sir)**_

I shot out of that class as fast as possible to get away from Drew but I have my next lesson with him but Misty and Dawn are in it to where all in the top set in music

"So May how was your lesson with Drew" Dawn asked

"Gay miss moved me next to him" I said sitting down

"Ohh that's bad look my friend" Misty said

"You bet it is"

"Ah Ladies I sure you know that you're playing at the big game right" Sir asked us

"Yes"  
>"Well the school has asked me to let you get ready for it so you can go next door and play whatever you're playing" Sir said<p>

"Ok" we all said going out of class in to the next room

"SWEET free lesson" Dawn said

"But we need Amy" Misty said

"Im here who's ready" Amy said walking in

"Me" I said

"Let's do this" Misty said getting on drums

_**(Im not going to do the song yet)**_

We got half way through and the bell went "Ok then I guess were done" I said packing up the day went on good thing I didn't have to sit next to Drew in any more lesson and before I knew it was Thursday night time for the hunt

_**Me: HA you thought it was this chapter with hunt **_

_**May: so what let's go anyway please review it will make India feel a lot better **_

_**Me: I read back that review and who dose like this bit I mean I like reading this on other story's and I like doing to what about you people BYE **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Me: hi all **_

_**May: hi**_

_**Lydia: let's get on with it people have been waiting for a bit for this one.**_

_**Me: yeah sorry for that I was working on Powers and teenagers don't mix and I've finished it YAY.**_

_**Lydia: anyway India and Lydia rocks do not own Pokemon.**_

_**Me: READ ON!**_

May's vampire story 

"Hey May you ready" Max asked.

"Yeah you" I said.

"Yep I can't wait it's been a long time from the last time we went on a hunt" Max said. It's true the last time was like maybe a year ago.

"Hey you guy's ready to go" Amy asked.

"Yep let's go" I said.

"Come with me and I'll show you a great place to hunt" Amy said.

"K" me and Max said.

Amy lead us to a deep dark wood the one I found Drew in I think.

"Hey May" Drew said.

"Hey" I said smelling something.

"You smell that to" Drew asked.

"Who wouldn't it's a fat guy bleeding and I think he had nachos" I said.

"Very good May your nose must be very good cause he's about 30 miles away" Drew complimented.

"Thanks"

"Hey guys as you go for the faraway stuff me and Amy are going for the kid that's like 10 miles away" Max said.

"Ok Max just make sure that Amy doesn't take it all" I said messing up Max's hair.

"Stop it" Max said holding his hair.

"Whatever right im going" I said running off to the bleeding man.

"Bye Amy" Drew said running off after me.

I stopped before the guy saw me.

"So what you want to do just people on a walk and then get him or something else" Drew asked.

"This guy's going to die right" I asked.

"Oh hell yeah" Drew said.

"I'll let him see a nice angel then get him" I said growing my dove wings.

"That's nice of you" Drew said.

"Just wait here" I said walking into the area where the man was.

"Oh dear are you ok" I asked you faking he was going die.

"You're a-a-a ANGEL" that man shouted.

"Well now I look like one but have you seen the dark side of an angel" I asked.

"N-no" He said.

"Well now you are" I said growing my bat wings and hitting him to knock him out it's easier to drink his blood if he's out cold.

"Nice job May you're a very good actor" Drew said.

"I know right" I smiled.

"You get first drink" Drew said.  
>"Thanks" I said<p>

An hour later (it's gets a bit grows so let's move on)

"That was fun" Max said as we all walked to the place we were before.

"Yeah that was good" I said.

"And now tomorrow it's the big game" Amy said.

"Well it's like 1 in the morning so it's today" I said.

"Yeah whatever im going to bed I want some sleep today" Drew said.

"Night Drew" I said.

"Goodnight May, Amy and Max" Drew said flying off to his room.

"Well im out to night Max and Amy" I said.

"Night sis" Max said.

"Goodnight May" Amy said.

I few off to my room to be bombarded by questions from Dawn and Misty.

"Guy's im tired I'll tell you tomorrow" I said going into my bed.

"Fine" Misty and Dawn said going to their beds.

7 hours went by like a flash and now it's time to get out this morning wasn't like yesterday it was more calm I didn't have to wake up Drew Ash and Paul not even Misty and Dawn.

"Hey May we are meeting the Boys in the quads you want to come" Dawn asked me.

"Sure let's go" I said we all walked to the quads and the boy's weren't there "Who do you think first" I asked.

"Paul" Dawn said.

"Max" Misty and Amy said.

"Drew" I said. Just then Ash came in WAIT ASH HE WON.

"WHAT THE HELL" we all shouted.

"WHAT!" Ash shouted back looking around.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT FIRST" Misty yelled.

"I got in the shower first" Ash said.

"Anyway who now" I asked.

"Drew"

"Drew"

"Drew" we all said.

"You guys are really bad at guessing today" Paul said walking in.

"Max" We all said.

"Still really bad at guessing" Drew said.

"Oh come on how can we get it all wrong" I said.

"Simple you don't have a brain" Drew said flicking his hair. 

"Hey does anyone have a pointy stick" I asked. And everyone laughed.

The day went on not much happened well it was just a normal day and we were on are way home to are dorms us girls were getting ready for the big game and the boys were training.

"AHHHH" Dawn swelled "Im so excited"

"Me two we all ready" Misty asked.  
>"Yeah we should get down to the field it starts in 10 minutes" I said.<p>

"Yeah let's go" Dawn smiled.

Down by the field 

"Hey the boys are still training we can still watch though can't we?" I asked.

"Yeah plus they don't stop training until the stadium is full so that's why" Dawn said.

"K"

The stadium started to fill up like 2 minutes later then the commentators started to talk.

"So here we are the big game who's excited" The person said and everyone cheered.

"Yep I am to im Jack and my friend here is Ben" Jack said.

"Yep that's me now let's get this game started" Ben said. Everyone cheered again.

The players came onto the pitch the cheer leaders started to cheer.

Then the other team came out and got into their positions Drew was midfield Paul goal and Ash attack.

"Oh and Drew starts us off with a good kick to Ash who passes back and Drew try's to shot and-and no misses sham that ant it Ben" Jack said.

"Big sham but I have a good feeling about this game I think we are going to win" Ben said.

Highlights of first half. 

"OH NO Paul let one get in what are you doing out there Paul" Ben said.

"OH-OH YES that's a goal for are beloved school way to go Ash." Jack said.

"Drew goes up it the field he shots and he scores and the crowd goes wild good job Drew and right it's half time and for our half time we have our own pride and joy of this school raindrops" Ben said.

"Right we ready guys ok one two three fore" I said.

_all_

_HEY!_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_

_HEY!_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_

_HEY!_

_May_

_4 Years you think for sure_

_That's all you've got to endure_

_All the total dicks_

_All the Stuck-up Chicks_

_So superficial, so immature_

_May and Dawn_

_Then When you graduate,_

_Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"_

_This is the same as where I just came from,_

_I thought it was over, Aw that's just great._

_All_

_The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex_

_Who's got the money. Who gets the honeys_

_Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

_And you still don't have the right look_

_And you don't have the right friends_

_Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends_

_High School Never Ends_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_

_HEY!_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_

_HEY!_

_May_

_Check out the popular kids_

_You'll never guess what Jessica did!_

_And how did Mary Kate lose all that weight?_

_And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!_

_May and Amy _

_And the only thing that matters,_

_Is climbing up that social ladder_

_Still care about your hair and the car you drive_

_Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35_

_May_

_Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen_

_Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team_

_Jack Black, the clown_

_Brad Pitt, the quarterback_

_All_

_Seen it all before _

_I want my money back!_

_The Whole damn World is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex_

_Who's in the club and who's on the drugs? _

_And who's throwin up before they digest_

_May_

_And you still don't have the right look_

_And you don't have the right friends_

_And you still listen to the same shit you did back then_

_All_

_High School Never Ends_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_

_High School Never Ends_

_The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex_

_Who's got the money. Who gets the honeys_

_Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

_And I still don't have the right look_

_And I still have the same 3 friends_

_And I'm pretty much - the same as - I was back then hold en_

_High School Never Ends_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_

_High School Never Ends_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_

_High School Never Ends_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_

_Here We Go Again_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_

We finished the song and everyone went mentally.

"I think they liked it" I said. Everyone laughed.

"Right are players have had their rest are pride and joy have played for us on with the game" Jack said.

Highlights from the second half

"Oh and are boy Ash takes it up the field and OH gets tripped by armed getting I mean have you seen that guy I would not want to be in a fight with him" Ben said I could see misty getting out her mallet oh that poor guy.

"Oh the other team is taking to are goal and passes to a team mate then passes back and back again and shots and Paul saves it good job and what a almighty save as well" Jack said.

The end of the game

"So folks we can go home with pride in are harts tonight 2:1 a good score against a hard team I'll see you all soon" Ben said we all went down to the field to say a congrats and then Drew announced.

"There's a party in the defence's house who want's in" Drew asked.

"I think we know that answer to that" I said.

"PARTY!" Dawn and Misty shouted.

_**Me: im going to stop there next chap the party and we all know party can get out of hand well this one does to**_

_**Lydia: quite a show in the next chap**_

_**Me: Yep Anyway please review im so close to 20 **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Me: Here I am sorry it's been awhile I started school 2 days ago and I'm tired**_

_**Lydia: me two and I have a rucksack that is really gay**_

_**Me: so true my friend anyway let's get started.**_

_**Lydia: ok me and India do not own pokemon**_

_**Me: Yep READ ON!**_

May's vampire story

So all of us walked into the party it was a mess already and pretty big but what's a party without a mess.

"Hey Drew lad Ash how are you and Paul my man how you like my house" The defence said.

"Sweet place john" Drew said.

"Yeah" Ash and Paul said.

"Oh and I see you have a couple ladies with you tonight Sweet right do whatever dudes im going after that chick over there" John said.

"Such pigs" I said.

"Yep" The girls said.

"Hey we are who we are" Drew said. Paul and Ash agreed.

"AHH IT'S THE FOOTBALL PLAYERS" some random girls screamed.

"Right we need to get out of here now" Ash said.

"I agree let's get up stairs now" Paul said.

The guys grabbed us and headed up stairs.

"Why the hell are you getting us involved" I said.

"Plan B in case they don't give up" Ash said.

"What" Misty said.

"Hey wait were are Max and Amy" I said.

"I I don't know" Drew said looking around.

"They went in to a quiet room there not the party type" Dawn said.

"Aww there on their own in a room just talking" I cooed.

"Drewey" Some girl said.

"Plan B" Drew said grabbing me and smashing his lips on mine ewwww why am I so unlucky. I mean first I meet the guy and now he's kissing me.

"DREW!" the girl screeched.

"Sorry Brianna he's found someone else" Misty said as Drew was still kissing me.

Brianna stomped off and Drew stopped.

"Thank god she's gone" Drew sighed.

"What you not like kissing me" I said.

"No it's just she or it has been annoying me ever since I dumped her for being a nut case" Drew said.

"Yeah we kind of had the same problem but unlike Drew we sorted it out at the begging" Paul said.

"Whatever" Drew said.

"Hey Paul want to go dance" Dawn said.

"Do I have to" Paul asked.

"Yes" Dawn said dragging Paul with her to the dance floor.

"Im going to get some drinks" Misty said.

"I'll come to" Ash said.

"I'm going to find Max and Amy" I said.

"I'll come to" Drew said.

Dawn's POV

So me and Paul went to the dance floor the song _just the way you are _by _Bruno Mars _came on.

"I love this song" I said started to dance.

"It's alright" Paul said not moving a mussel.

"Your so emo can't you just stop it for a day for me" I begged doing the best puppy dog face i could.

"Fine" Paul said walking to the middle of the dance floor and do I think the best brake dancing I think I've ever seen and I think everyone else thought so to Paul was in the middle of a circle that everyone had made I started a chant.

"Paul, Paul, Paul, Paul" I started and everyone joined in.

"Go Paul!" I shouted.

Paul stopped everyone cheered.

"That was amazing Paul I didn't know you could do that" I said.

"It was a gift" Paul shrugged.

"You know I've always kind of liked dancers" I said looking down.

"Really troublesome" Paul said lifting my chin.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well this dancer likes you to" Paul said crashing his lips on mine I joined in the moment he did and Paul an amazing kisser.

Paul stopped.

"You know you look cute with a blush" Paul said.

I sheepishly smiled.

Misty's POV

"Hey Ash you see Paul" I asked.

"Yeah he was really good" Ash said drinking some of his bear.

"You know Dawn likes dancers this might be her lucky day" I said.

"Really well Paul likes Dawn to" Ash said.

"Dose Drew like May" I asked.

"Like a love sick puppy" Ash said.

"Knew it" I said.

"Hey guys me and Paul are now going out" Dawn said happily hugging Paul.

"I knew the moment you saw Paul dance you would like him 10 times more" I said.

"Well dancers are always totally hot" Dawn said.

"Thanks baby" Paul said kissing Dawn on the head.

"Love you to Paul" Dawn said.

"Aww you guys are so cute" I said.

"Not as cute as Max and Amy when they go out" Ash said.

"Oh yeah that will be cute" I said.

_**Me: ok im stopping there I need to go to bed school night**_

_**Lydia: Get to bed India.**_

_**Me: Sorry mother please review **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Me: hi **_

_**Lydia: hi**_

_**Me: I have no homework so im updating**_

_**Lydia: good for you now India and Lydia rocks do not own pokemon.**_

_**Me: READ ON!**_

May's vampire story

May's POV

"All right where are they" I said looking in a long hallway.

"Hey why not look in the arcade" Drew said.

"This place has an arcade" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah" Drew said.

"To the arcade" I said marching off.

"Wrong way" Drew said.

"Right" I said walking the other way.

We walked down the hall and we got to a door that was half open Max and Amy was in there.

"Be quiet so they don't see us" Drew whispered.

"How would I not know that Drew" I said looking back though the door.

"You know Max you're a lot of fun" Amy said as they finished an air hockey match.

"Your fun to Amy it's nice to be with someone my age not older than me that doesn't care that im an angel" Max said.

"Yeah I think the same. What you want to do now?" Amy asked.

"Well I kind of want to tell you something" Max said.

"What is it Max" Amy asked.

"Well I really li-"Max started but I lost my balance and fell into the room.

"MAY!" Everyone shouted even Amy I think she knew full well what Max was going to say.

"Sorry wrong room" I said with a sheepish smile.

"May I tell you to be quiet so what you do fall into the room great idea" Drew said helping me up.

"You guys were watching us stalker much" Amy said.

"I'm going to go now bye" I said running out the room.

"Your sisters crazy" Drew said to Max.

"But that's why you like her" Max and Amy said.

"We do not like each other" Drew said.

"Drew how do we get back to the party" I asked trying not to sound lost.

"I'll show you" Drew sighed.

"Sorry" I said.

"We want to come to" Max said

"Yeah" Amy said.

"Fine come on" Drew said.

We all went down stairs found the others and found out that Dawn and Paul are now an item but all the laughter subsided as we heard police Cars.

"EVERYONE RUN FOR IT!" John said running out.

"Dam it right we need to go now" Drew said grabbing my hand Ash, Paul and Max said the same with Misty, Dawn and Amy and ran out the back door.

It was very dark I tripped and fell on a rock "AHHH shit" I shouted Drew looked at me.

"Right everyone keep going I'll help May" Drew said helping me up everyone nodded and kept running.

"Thanks Drew" I said.

"No thank you I was looking for a reason to be able to fly back but Mist, Ash, Paul and Dawn can't fly so you know" Drew said.

"But I can't fly like this" I said.

"I already thought about that and I can do this" Drew said growing his bat wings grabbing me and flying back to the dorms.

"Drew put me down" I wined but not too loud or the cops could hear us.

"It's quicker just hold on and don't look down" Drew said.

"Fine" I said somehow Drew got me to hold him around the waist as we were flying and it wasn't that bad I was mentally hitting myself for not hating every second of it.

"See I'm not that bad am I" Drew said as we got closer to the dorms.

I kept quiet.

"I'll take that as a yes" Drew said as we landed on my balcony.

"Are you ok to walk" Drew asked.

"Yeah im fine" I said but my legs didn't think the same the moment Drew let go I fell to the floor.

"MAY" Drew shouted catching me before I hit the floor "Right you're not ok to walk here" Drew said lifting me up bridle style and carried me into my room and on my bed.

"Thanks Drew for everything" I said.

"Hey I'm always here for you" Drew said. "Anyway I should get back to my room night May" Drew said walking out.

"Night Drew" I said getting into my duvet.

Drew shut the door I was on my own now Misty and Dawn were back in Amy's room and I was in my own.

Next day 

I woke up feeling ok until I opened my eyes.

"AHH SHIT DREW HOW THE FUCK DIF YOU GET IN HEAR!" I screamed as Drew was towering over me.

"Very colourful langue there May" Drew said.

I sat up.

"Again I ask HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE" I shouted.

"You not the only one that can pick locks here" Drew said that does not sound good for me.

"Anyway why are you in here" I asked.

"Dawn and Misty want you down in the quads like now" Drew said.

"But it's Saturday" I wined with a pout.

"They still want you" Drew said walking out.

"Fine I'll leave my bed" I said getting up and walking to the quads.

"Right what you guys what" I said in a grumpy tone.

"Well did you not hear about that comate there's a carnival it starts tomorrow and schools cancel cause of it so us and the guys are all going to watch it every night" Dawn said.

"Sweet carnival I'm so there" I said with a massive grin.

"But there's a drawback" Misty said.

"What"

"Well it's with the school and you and I know that the school has a rule that you always have to have a buddy with you and you get Drew he was the only one left" Misty said.

"You planed this didn't you" I said.

"No not at all but me and Dawn and I got Ash and Paul" Misty said.

"Yeah but Dawn is going out with Paul and you and ash are meant to be and im stuck with sir. Smirk a lot.

"Oh well" Dawn said. "You can still have a good time ish.

"I hate you all" I said

_**Me: Im so mean**_

_**Lydia: you so are **_

_**Me: *Grinning like hell* I am who i am PLEASE REIVEW IM SOO CLOSE TO 20**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Me: hi guys **_

_**Lydia: yep hi all you readers out there **_

_**Me: so anyway let's get started**_

_**Lydia: Kk India and Lydia Rocks do not own pokemon **_

May's Vampire story 

"No you don't inside your thanking us" Misty said.

"No I'm not inside I'm wanting to get a knife and kill you but we should go get some tents and stuff for camping out" I said calming myself down.

"Ok" Dawn chirped dragging me and Misty down the halls.

"Oh by the way May we are all sharing one tent it's just got two pods girls in one boy's in another" Misty said.

"That's ok I guess" I said as we got to a camping shop.

"Cool so we need a really big one to fit us all in" I said.

"Hi I'm john (Just some random name) would you like some help" 'John' said.

"Yes please we are looking for a tent that can hold 8 people in" Dawn said.

"Wow that's a big tent but I think I can find you some to choose from" John said.

"Thanks" Me, Misty and Dawn said. As we followed John upstairs.

We look at about maybe five until Dawn shouted out

"Guys look at this can we get this one PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE" Dawn begged.

"Ok Dawn just be quiet" Misty said.

"YAYAYAY" Dawn yelled jumping up and down and all around.

"Anything else you want girls" John asked.

"Yes" I said getting out a book that said what you need when camping "Hum we need some camping chairs utensils and all that and blow up matrasses" I said.

"You also need a lot of money for all that May" Drew said walking in with Max, Amy, Ash and Paul.

"Shut it Drew" I spat.

"Hey I was just going to be nice and give you girls a hand with paying for all this stuff" Drew said.

"1 sec" I said turning to Dawn "Dawn stop pausing and go over to Paul" I said getting annoyed at Dawn who was thinking 'should I stay with my friends or go over to Paul'

"YAY thanks May" Dawn cheered.

"Anyway if you want to help than you could maybe not be so mean and do something" I said.

"I could but I don't want to you girls can do it" Drew said. "Oh and you might want this" Drew said passing me my purse.

"This was in my room OMG YOU WENT IN MY ROOM" I shouted.

"Tip always shut your door" Drew said.

"GRRRR" I was getting really mad now.

"May just forget it we need to get the stuff" Misty said.

"Fine" I said turning away from Drew and walking off.

"Drew tip DON'T PISS OF MAY" Misty shouted everyone else stepped back but Drew who didn't even flinch.

"Tip brush your teeth in the morning your breath stinks" Drew said with a smirk as he walked off after me.

"Oh no he didn't" Dawn said.

"But he did" Paul said.

With May and Drew

"You know Drew you shouldn't have done that" I said looking at the plates.

"Do I care" Drew said looking at the cups.

"No I know you don't but you still should" I said picking up 8 plates 8 boles and some knives and forks.

"But her breath did stink someone had to tell her" Drew said getting some mugs and normal cups.

"It does don't it like morning breath" I said sticking my tong out and walking to the counter Drew did the same.

"Right all that will be 800 pounds please" The casher said.

"Ok thanks" I said looking in my bag to try and find my purse.

"Here I got it" Drew said passing over the money.

"Thanks" I said smiling sheepishly.

"It's fine we should get all this stuff home we have to wait to put it on the coach that's tomorrow" Drew said.

"K HEY GUYS CAN YOU HELP GET THIS STUFF HOME" I shouted the guys came running.

"Here to help" Dawn said.

"Dawn Misty and Amy can you go get the food and bring it home only like juices and meat and stuff we can get sweets and stuff at the carnival" I said.

"K" They said going to the shop.

"Come on let's get going" I said picking up the camping chairs and walking out the door.

"So who's getting the big and very heave tent" Max asked.

"Drew" Paul and Ash said.

"What why me?" Drew asked.

"Well you want to impress May don't you?" Ash said with a slit grin on his face.

"Shut it Ash or I'll tell Misty what happened last night" Drew said.

"You wouldn't" Ash said.

"Oh But I would" I said getting out a phone and phoning Misty.  
>"SHIT some one stop him" Ash said running after me as I was still waiting for Misty to pick up.<p>

"Hello" The line said.

"Misty I have something very interesting you might want to know" Drew started but Ash nocked the phone out of his hands and picked it up.

"It's nothing bye" Ash said hanging up quickly.

"Ok let's just get back" Drew said picking up the tent with no problem at all and walking out the door.

"Ok" Max and Ash said Paul just grunted.

No one's POV

So everything was ready for the camping/carnival trip everyone said there goodnights and went to bed with a sort of excitement of what the next day could bring but are cute couple yet to be couldn't sleep for one reason each other even though they wouldn't admit it to anyone else.

When they sore each other all they could think of was a life together and only together. And that night they had to admit it to them self's.

"I love her don't I"

"He might be a cocky shit but for some reason I can't get over him"

"May"

"Drew"

After that all they could think of is the comet and how they would have to watch it together it would be the hardest thing to do to try and act like they didn't like each other.

But they both know full well angels and vampires don't work never have never will.

_**Me: aww a bit mushy at the end but oh well**_

_**Lydia: you did that cause of Chris didn't you**_

_**Me: I'm giving you to the count of 3 1 2 3 YOU DEAD "***£$ AND YOU DONT WANT ME TO DO THAT TO YOU AND BEN YOU LITTLE £"^$:%***_

_**Me: Sorry please review R&R bye**_


	15. Chapter 15 the end to a long story

_**Me: I'm going to make this the last chapter guys so it's going to be really long chapter.**_

_**Lydia: it is so that's a warning.**_

_**Me: yep I don't own pokemon READ ON!**_

May's vampire story

Last chapter of the epic story XD

May's POV

So the morning started, and like most mornings, I spent it waking up Dawn and Misty.

"WAKE THE **** UP YOU GUYS OR WE WILL BE LATE" I bellowed at them for being so stupid and still being a sleep.

"FINE" They shouted getting out of bed and rushing for the bathroom door. Misty got there first thanks to her mallet.

"May can I use your bathroom" Dawn pleaded with the cutest face she could put on.

"Here" I said handing her my key.

"YAY YOU IS, THE BEST" Dawn shouted running out the door.

"My friends, what would they do without me" I said sacking my head and walking out the door. I went to see is Amy was up. She and so was Max.

"MAX" Amy shouted/giggled jumping into Max's arms.

I just watched from the door thinking that was the cutest thing ever. if they could go out with each other than why can't me a Drew although I don't think Drew would ever ask me out. I walked away from the door and was about to go back to my room but Drew was like right behind me watching his sister and my brother get together.

"Sorry" I said with a blush and went on back to my dorm.

"You know I'm shocked you didn't fall through the door again" Drew said with a smirk. I think I know why we won't work cause he's a **** face no hart ****.

"Go away Drew I'm too tired right now" I said.

I got back to my room Dawn was finished and looking for Misty. She asked me I said look in her room and she might be there. Dawn went and I got my bag and went after her. We got to Dawns room and opened the door and you would only believe it if you saw it Ash and Misty KISSING!

Then just like Dawn to do, she blurted out "FINELY" but I was thinking it as well I mean we have been waiting forever.

"May Dawn it... it oh yeah it's what it looks like" Misty sighed.

"YAY so when did this happen how why well we know why cause you love each other-" I cut Dawn off to stop her talking.

"If you don't want to you don't have to tell us" I said getting dawn's bag and pulling her out the room.

"Hey Dawn, May what are you doing?" Paul asked.

"WE JUST SAW MISTY AND ASH KISSING" Dawn giggled.

"Really go Ash didn't think he would do it" Paul said looking at the door "you know May I think that was a good idea to shut Dawn up" Paul finished.

"I thought that to" I smiled.

"You want me to shut up well I don't want to so bla bla bla bla bl-" Paul cut her off with a kiss what was with everyone today but I guess there all really excited.

"Bye guys" I said as Paul and Dawn where kissing. "Oh and where going in like 10 minutes so be quick" I said they nodded and went on with the kiss.

Well what should I do everyone all doing something so I'm kind of alone.

I kept walking down the corridor and was about to reach Drew's room but he came out holding almost all the stuff for the camping.

"Drew don't you think that's a bit much" I said taking some stuff of the top off the pile he was holding.

"Well I have to everyone's to buzzy to help" Drew said seeming not bothered at all.

"You could have asked me you know that I won't be doing anything" I said thinking back to all my friends being buzzy.

"What about Misty and Ash?" Drew said as we walked out of the door and going to the main door to get to the coach.

"They were kissing when we walked into Dawn and Misty's room" I said as I opened the main door and let Drew out.

"Good for Ash he's been waiting for a long time" Drew said walking out the door.

"Same for Misty" I smiled.

We got to the coach it happens that everyone had already sorted it out like really early. So we were the last to put are stuff on the coach. We got everything on and the overhead speakers boomed out.

"ALL STUDENTS PLEASE GET TO THE COACHS I REPEAT PLEASEGET TO THE COACHS that is all".

"So errrm May you want to sit together on the coach you know cause everyone else is you know" Drew asked and did I sense a bit of shyness there better sound like I'm not at all.

"Sure but you have to promise not to annoy me or make fun of me" I said standing tall.

"Alright" Drew said walking to the coach.

"Pinky swear" I said holding out my pinky.

"Really pinky swear?" Drew said looking at me as if I was a 2 year old.

"Pinky swears mean everything" I said "to me they do even more than the promise of an oak tree leaf falling in autumn".

"Fine" Drew said doing the pinky swear I gave him a sweet smile and dragged him on the coach.

"So where should we sit?" I said looking around "Oh what about the back" I asked.

"May I may be popular but I'm not that popular to get us at the back the oldest sit there" Drew said to me I thought he was that popular. "How about 4 rows from the back" Drew said.

"I have nothing wrong with that" I said taking the seat next to the window.

"So witch couple do you think will come first 5 quid" Drew asked me.

"Amy and Max" I said.

"Misty and Ash I think Misty's going to drag Ash by the ear" Drew said that could be a possibility.

For a split second I saw Drew's eyes go red inside I did freak out but I stayed calm. "What's up" I asked.

"I lost" Drew said with a fake pout I went into angel state for I second and smelt Max and Amy.

"YES HA cough it up" I said Drew passed me the 5 quid "I can get like 3 lunches for this sweet" I smiled.

"Hey Amy Max How's the youngest couple doing" Drew mocked.

"Shut it Drew" Max spat.

"Hooo angel got a bit of a bite" Drew countered.

"Drew shut up Max can be really scary when he's mad" I said thinking back to a scary time.

"Fine who next" Drew asked.

"Dawn and Paul" I said.

"Same" Drew said.

"Ash and Misty" Both Max and Amy said.

"You do know this is a bet for money" Drew said.

"Yep got 5 quid right here" Max said holding up some money.

"Dam it here" Drew said I passed my money as well. One thing Drew did get right was that Misty was dragging Ash in by the ear and so the bus journey began Max and Amy where on the row across from us Misty and Ash in front Paul and Dawn behind it was pretty fun lots of games and laughing if that's just the coach ride what will the trip be like.

"Ok All off and remember tent first play second" the teacher said we all got off and Misty and Ash found a good place to set up it was on a small hill kind of thing like flat but slops down to another field there was also a tree there that had some rope on it like a swing.

Max and Amy went to locate toilets and stuff we might need to know.

Dawn and Paul went and registered us all in.

And me and Drew once again having to take all the stuff. "So Drew what was it like not being annoying to me" I asked with a smile.

"Not the worst thing in the world" Drew shrugged. We got to the place Misty and Ash told us about they had gone with Amy and Max to find the toilets.

"So should we start to set up or wait for the others" I asked I mean I'm really good with tents so it wouldn't be that bad to set everything up.

"Do it now everyone else is buzzy" Drew said getting all the pegs and poles "Errrm do you know how to do this" Drew asked.

"You just do the blow up matrasses and stuff leave the big boy stuff up to me" I said with I smirk.

"…..No comment" Drew said getting the air pump and doing as told. I started to laugh at that he looked so funny.

"Ok so I get this pole and thread it though here then cross this pole over here to make one pod wait why are there like 4 there were only meant to be 2…oh well right let's do the main bit Hey Drew can you hold this for me" I asked.

"Sure" Drew got hold of the other end as I thread the pole though I did the other 4 pods and put it all together. "That was quick" Drew announced.

"Yes Drew it was can you put the air matrasses in the pods so I can get the middle bit done" I asked.

"Ok" Drew said dragging the 4 blow up matrasses in the tent I got a blow up conch and put it in the living area and some cloths and a table and the gas cooker.

"Done good I'm tired" I said collapsing on the blow up couch.

"You should I mean look at this place you did it mostly on your own good job Maple" Drew said sitting next to me.

"Hey how the hell did you guys get all this done so quickly" Misty asked walking in with the rest.

"I'm very good with tents" I smiled.

"Right so who wants to go to the carney" I said looking egger to do something. They all nodded and we went. We found a place that looked amazingly fun rides, food shows, food go carts MORE FOOD.

By this time it was close to sunset like maybe an hour or less so me Amy, Dawn and Misty went to the go carts the boy's went on the biggest ride they could find.

"GET GOING DAWN OR I WILL CRASH INTO YOU" Misty yelled with her mallet in hand.

"THIS IS MY FIRST TIME OK" Dawn shouted back failing with the stirring wheel.

"Dawn just press down on the peddle and move the wheel" I said.

"WHOO! MAY I'LL RACE YOU 3 2 1 GO!" Amy shouted at me.  
>"HEY YOU HAD A HEAD START!" I shouted going after her.<p>

We did many things without the boys like we did the spinning tea cups XD the tramples oh and we did that thing where the person draws you with a big head we did a group picture and that's where we meet up with the boys and that's where we separated I was left with Drew.

"So what you want to Drew" I asked.

"I want to go on that big ride again want to come?" Drew asked.

"As long as it doesn't make me poo myself Sure" I smiled Drew did to see the joke there.

We went and it was really big but I think it would be fun. Drew somehow got me to sit at the front and I would have peed myself if it wasn't for Drew holding my hand but I don't think he realized he did but it calmed me down.

The last thing we went on was the ferries wheel I got Drew to come on although he really didn't want to I had to drag him on. It ends up that Misty, Ash, Dawn, Paul, Amy and Max all got on as well just in different pods.

"Looks like the sunset's just about to end" I said looking out the window.

"Yeah shame really the sunset is really nice" Drew said sitting next to me.

"Well at least we can see the comet soon" I said looking at Drew.

"You know I've never seen a comet even after all this time of being here" Drew said.

"Really same I would have seen one but I fell asleep as it was happening" I said with a sheepish smile.

"That's so you" Drew laughed.

"Ant it just" I laughed as well all the lights went off and the wheel stopped us right at the top and some lights went up to the sky hitting the comet to make everyone look.

"Wow look at that" I said with my hands on either side of me looking out the window.

Drew toke my hand and pulled me close to him and without warning he kissed me so after everything that's happened he did like me I joined in and inside of me I felt like a hole in my life be filled the part that say's I've done something I shouldn't have but I loved that it happened I just knew at that moment we were meant to be.

So the first angel family and vampire family to be completely together and the first time an angel and vampire lived together in harmony.

Life went on me and Drew got married had two kids Melody and Jayden. Dawn And Misty came round Meany times to help out.

Dawn and Paul, Misty and Ash got married to and had 1 kid each Dawn gave birth to Libra. Misty gave birth to Leo.

Amy and Max are married but yet waiting for a child.

And so, from start to finish

My vampire story

Love May

_**Me: so that's it guys finely finished thank you all that help me reviewed and special thanks to **__**TreatyBirdCage**__** and **__**Monochrome13**____**f**__**or reading all the way**__** through and **__**ponyiowa**__** who helped me with a miss hap **_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS FOR READING **_


End file.
